


Come along, Merlin

by sunmint



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmint/pseuds/sunmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Doctor stole a glance down at Merlin’s attire “Neckerchief?”<br/>“Bowtie?” Merlin huffed and raised his eyebrow. He was sure that his eyebrow right then could compete with Gauis.<br/>“Bowties are cool.” He adjusted his bowtie with extra clout and beamed even brighter.'</p><p>Merlin ends up in "The Arsenic Rat Dancing In Saucers" (aka the TARDIS) in an effort to rescue Arthur who is trapped thousands of the years in the future with no memory of his past life. In the mean time, the Doctor bonds with Merlin over strange neck gear and experiences a tragedy or two. or three. Who's really counting anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, I'm the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I originally posted this on ff.net under the name questway but gave up on it because of school work and personal stuff. But I'm back now! Because, hey, I really missed writing fanfic. Bear with me and all comments/critiques are appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come along, Merlin” a soothing voice called “let’s get your Prince back.”

Merlin turned quickly and could only manage to gawk at the sight of the shining blue box and the tall man standing in front. He jogged with haste towards the abnormal combo and could only manage a.            “How-“

“Hello, I’m the Doctor” the other man continued with a grin and a quick nod of his head “no time to explain now, explaining can wait, I’m not going to let you lose him like…” He paused with forlorn eyes “like I lost her.”

Before Merlin had another chance to protest, he was being ushered quickly through the narrow doors of the blue box.

“Oh no,hang on, both of us definitely can not fit into that, no matter how wiry we both migh-” His jaw dropped.

“I-it’s big….”

“Bigger on the inside?” The Doctor supplied helpfully with a childish grin.

"No,no,no,no. This shouldn't be possible. This must be the work of magic. Uther will have our heads now, that’s for sure. Have I gone insane? Oh god, I hope not. Probably though. Big blue boxes should not be bigger on the inside. That’s it, I’ve gone mad. I'll have to grow a beard, I'll look how I feel with a beard, imagine me with a beard! I would look rubbish with a beard." Merlin pulled a face "Especially a really long one." He demonstrated the length with his hands.

The Doctor watched in amusement as the sorcerer flail and continued to rant on about beards and how the length of a one's beard equaled their insanity bar. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that list bit, questioning the warlock’s future mental state.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, Merlin!" The Doctor interrupted before Merlin could spout anymore drivel. "It stands for-"  

"The what?" Merlin said, suddenly remembering where he was "Does that stand for... The arsenic rat dancing in saucers?"

"Actually, time and relative dimension in space. This, Merlin, is a time machine and I'm here to help you bring back your Prince.”

Merlin halted “How did you know about Arthur being gone?”

“When...” he began slowly “I was in London earlier. Not really earlier, much much later. This morning to me though. Oh, never mind when I was there, time travel is a strange thing. I was meant to be going to a party in 3064 but the TARDIS brought me to 1921 instead. I got out to explore and that’s when I saw him show up right in front me. He was just standing there all polite smiles and all… noble.” He scrunched his face.

Merlin snorted.  “Polite? Are you sure you got the right Arthur?”  

“I am positive. I ran a scan over his DNA however there’s something holding him there. I can’t figure it out yet.” The Doctor said ruefully, flicking a few switches on the control panel.

“...is he stuck in a hole again?” Merlin whispered.

“No, no. Bit more complicated than that. It’s like something there is binding him to that specific time period.” He taped a few buttons and lightly flipped a lever.  

“And that’s supposed to mean...?”

“He can’t get back here. Not like that. It’ll take time.”

“So you just left him there to die in the middle of nowhere?”    

“Of course not” he looked hurt “He already had more than enough to keep him happy where he is but....”

“But what, Doctor?” Merlin didn’t try to hide his annoyance.

“He doesn’t remember.” 


	2. Run for your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Got lost on the way to a party” The Doctor replied honestly, glancing around at his surroundings. From where he stood, he saw a cobbled street lined with trees, lampposts and a few large stone houses along the way. He gathered that he may have missed his intended destination by million years. And maybe a dozen galaxies, judging by the familiar atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well..... here I am years since I first started this. This fanfic is one that I really wanted to develop further, but life called and interrupted that. I've deleted the second chapter that I had posted since I really, really disliked it with a passion. Instead I wrote a whole new outline that I feel could be better. I really would like to finish it this time around. Thank you for reading this and as always, criticism and comments are welcome and appreciated!

Knobs lit up as buttons were nudged and levers flicked up ways, down ways and all ways that were possible as all under the watchful eyes of the luminescent light of the TARDIS council. Numbers blinked violently as bits and pieces violently burst into flashing sparks throughout. The Doctor rushed back and forth, oscillating between levers, buttons and even a type writer. Bits and pieces clanked together from all over and one last pull to a lever up front and a loud crash and thunk on the Doctor’s head signaled to him that he had landed as safely as he could manage.

“Just you and me again, old girl...” He smiled fondly at the screen as he fiddled with unnecessary buttons. “Mrs and Mr Pond have their own lives to live and dreams to fulfill.”

A loud knock came at the door, startlingly him out of his memories.“Hello...?” he ventured out to only to meet the eyes of a strikingly well dressed man. His blonde hair and bright blue eyes glistened in the moonlight and practically glowed against the soft orange light from the window next door. His black tail coat floated in the gentle night breeze only to reveal the beautifully made blood red vest embroidered with a golden dragon with flames licking up to almost the tip of the man’s armpit as loose fitting black pants hung artfully from his strong hips.

“What on earth are you doing in there?” The handsome stranger crinkled his face in confusion.

“Got lost on the way to a party.” he replied honestly, glancing around at his surroundings. From where he stood, he saw a cobbled street lined with trees, lampposts and a few large stone houses along the way. He gathered that he may have missed his intended destination by million years. And maybe a dozen galaxies, judging by the familiar atmosphere.

“I see. Were you on your way to the my anniversary party by any chance?”

“I suppose so. I’m here, aren’t I?” The Doctor said with a smile

“Then you must be a friend of my wife’s” the other man smile politely and held out his large hand “I’m Arthur Pennington. I do not believe we have met.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Arthur. I’m the Doctor.” he dutifully took Arthur’s hand in his and shook “Why are you out here?”

“My wife heard an abnormal sound coming from here and I came to see what it was. I’m assuming it was you, Doctor...” Arthur paused “Doctor what exactly?”

“Just the Doctor. And yes, I just had a bit of a problem with landing. No worries now.” he straightened his bowtie with a grin.

“Are you sure you are a friend of my wife’s?”

“Yes, definitely. I’m in her... knitting club. See, I have the invitation here” he grinned, flashing his psychic paper with a flourish.

***

Arthur held the door open for him, waiting patiently for him to walk in. The Doctor smiled his thanks, walked into the parlour and gawked at the sight. The room flickered with the rows of candles that lined the golden walls that bounced playfully against the grand chandelier that hung like a gilded brugmansia. He could smell the roast that emitted a rich smell and the sweet tingle of wine in the air. The room teemed with people that overflowed into the outer garden. Women wearing their finest dresses in a variety of colors ranging from the purest white of their gloves to the gaudiest pink dress that shimmered and laughed against the smooth curves of their bodies. The men dressed in their tightest suits, pressed and cleaned to the point where their clothing appeared to be made of marble.

Arthur beelined toward a smaller blonde, who was bouncing animatedly with a group of women. Bundles of a faded blue and white danced with her small figure as his glove clad hands landed on the small of her back. He pointed in the Doctor’s direction, whispering a few words to cause her head to shake slightly with laughter. She made her way towards the Doctor, a familiar face was soon inches away from his own. He stood there, stunned as his normally childish smile faltered.  
“Rose?” he mumbled softly, old emotions beginning to slowly resurface.

“Pardon? I’m sorry, but I think you have got the wrong person...” She bit her lip in confusion. He felt his own heart clench at the familiar action.

“Why yes, of course. My apologies, miss...?”

“Arthur said you’re a friend of mine, shouldn’t you know? You are in my knitting club after all.” Her wicked grin broke his face into a wide smile.

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor what exactly?” Her head cocked to the side.

“Just... the Doctor.”

“All right, Doctor, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Marion. Marion Pennington. The knitting club one is new though, I must give you props on that one.”

“Rose Marion Tyler...” He uttered to himself, a smile bloomed over wider across his strong face. He caught himself, smuggling his glee inside his hand.

“Did you say something?”

“Oh, no, no. I was just thinking about something... someone. Someone I used to be very close to. You- she. We had a great adventure. We traveled.” A heavy silence rested between the two as people mingled and laughed joyously around them. Marion’s eyes drifted up and down him, as if trying to absorb every detail on his thin body.

“You look... so familiar... yet so...” Marion whispered quietly after a moment. “Have we met before? Outside of our knitting club, of course.”

“I’ve been around” he paused “We’ve met before that is. Well, before to me. Not exactly before. More like later. Much much later. Years later. Decades later... Generations later...” His voice trailed off when he looked into her glistening eyes.  
“Doctor, I-” Marion turned with a start when low sobs began to fill the large room from just a tiny wooden crib, right under a set of wooden painted stars above. She pardoned herself to soothe the screaming bundle. “Shhh, little Lotte, Mummy’s here now.”

“Is she yours?”

“Yea, her name’s Charlotte.” Marion looked up and dimpled. She rocked the white bundle back and forth as she cooed delicately into the small child’s ear. “She’s only two months old.”

“May I hold her?” The Doctor asks with his smile growing wider. Marion hesitated slightly before handing the now tranquil baby over. Charlotte’s sparkling blue eyes opened in wonder at the Doctor as he lightly bounced her up and down, as Marion had just done. Doing that earned him a dimpled grin and a delicate fit of laughter. Small light blonde curls at the top of her head bounced happily with her and almost danced in the light that drifted like a summer wind in the room.

“How did you meet Arthur?” he said, in almost a whisper. He bit back on his lip in attempt to control his rapidly changing emotions. As glad as he was to see someone whom he had buried in his heart, it could not be a coincidence that fate would land him outside her door.

“My Father introduced us at a party. Arthur one day,out of the blue, arrived at the company with only a suit to his name and managed to charm the knickers off those stuck up old men.” she giggled fondly “This is just an arranged marriage, but we’ve learned to live well enough together… The beginning was odd, but we became friends” she froze and began fiddling with the ends of her sleeves

“Although... he doesn’t remember anything about his past. His brilliant, truly brilliant, don’t get me wrong. And oh so noble.Whenever... whenever I try to ask him about his past he just gives me the most heartbroken eyes I have ever seen. He just looks like he’s missing something or someone very, very dear to him. When he’s sleeping, he sometimes tells grand tales of his times in Camelot, as if he were Prince Arthur himself” she explained “ I often do not sleep because I become so enthralled with his stories. Sometimes he talks of hunting with his knights of the round table, taking down monsters beyond your wildest imagination. Even spoke of taking down the great dragon that threatened the very life of Camelot! But mostly of Merlin. You know, the wizard. About his insanely large ears” she mimicked the size with her hands “And how his clumsiness would rival a toddler on ice and, most of all, how much he misses him so very much. I tried asking him about the dreams in the morning but I always get the same sad, sad eyes and he goes to deny it all. Doctor, could you help him?”

“Why? We only just met after all. And all of this could very well be that he just likes Arthurian history.” He noted as he placed the sound Charlotte back in her crib. He wanted so badly to help, but for once in his life decided to use common sense rather than turning to the extraordinary in an effort to protect her.

“Well for starters, you’re presumably a Doctor and I just, I don’t know why. It just feels like I can trust you. Honestly you could just be some mad man Arthur found off the streets” Marion’s eyes continued searching his face once more looking for something behind his ancient eyes.“I just know if anyone will be able to help him, it’s you. The story might very well be a load of bullocks, but every story, every detail he has told felt too real to be just a madman's tale.” she shook her head slowly. “It isn’t right, I can just feel it. I don’t want him to live a lie anymore”

“Marion, look at me” he instructed as he placed both hands on her flushed cheeks “I promise I’ll do whatever I can within my power and more to help. I just want one thing from you.”

“Anything”

“Run for your life!” his brilliant smile returned as he planted one quick chaste kiss to her forehead before running out the door. 

“Maybe he really is a mad man..;” she pondered, scrunching her eyebrows as she watched his coat flap out behind him before disappearing back into the night.


	3. 1921

“So he’s married? Married to a most likely a very beautiful woman and has a kid...” Merlin repeated. “Doctor, we’re never going to get him back. We can’t bring him back. Do you know how wrong that would be of us? Taking this poor kid’s father away? I would not be able to live with myself for doing that. I’d feel like I kicked a small animal one hundred times over then punched its mother in the gut! And now it’s all messed up! I messed up! The future of Albion, oh god, just you wait I just know Kilgharrah will have- ”  

“She’s not Arthur’s kid” The Doctor pointed out, interrupting yet another of Merlin’s long winded rants.

“Hang on, you just said they have been married for what? Less than a 1 year? Did he mention I had big ears in his sleep? Of all things? I am pretty sure I would have liked him to call me an idiot rather than a big eared freak. Seriously? He’s such a prat! A complete and utter prat! And if the kid is over one then he should definitely be.... Oh” he paused staring at the Doctor and waving an accusing finger “She cheated on him?”

“No” the Doctor winced “She was pregnant before they were married. That’s why Arthur agreed to marry her though. Her Father knew she was pregnant and arranged for Arthur to marry her before anyone would be able to notice. Now he has status in that time while keeping Marion safe from the scrutiny of the public”

“That’s actually very kind of him...” Merlin murmured 

“Yes, yes grand noble Arthur and all of that rubbish” he raised his hand, waving it wildly in the air “But, that’s not the problem”

“Yea the problem is that Arthur has only been missing for two weeks and yet you said he’s been there for a year?”

“Exactly! My, aren’t you a perceptive one” the Doctor grinned, flipping a few levers to project an image on the console. It featured a snapshot of Arthur with Marion standing side by side and smiling at each other in front of a polished mantel. Marion decked out in a snow white lace gown that plunged down the front and a sheer veil fluffed out like a mane behind her.

“Arthur…” he whispered, reaching his shaking hand out to touch the image. He knew instantly that it was him. From the strong jaw, the crooked teeth and the piercing blue of his eyes that he could still see despite him not facing forward in the image. “Why didn’t you bring him back if he had no binding ties to them?”

“You see the women there? I know a future ancestor of hers we…. were close” he closed his eyes with a deep breath, attempting to stabilize his voice “It can not be a coincidence that he just happened to land and marry her. After speaking to her I returned to the party and scoped it out. I saw a few familiar faces. Far too many to just be fate. Mickey. Polly. Susan. Astrid. Zoe. As if those names mean anything to you. Oh no, there’s something else entirely happening there. Time is off there. Its moving at an alarming rate and everyday is shorter than the day before, according to my calculations they only have one more week before the days stop existing in this time. Before their world is sealed in the time vortex. Stuck living their last day over and over again till the end of time and the vortex just burns their world. We won’t be able to get him back after that” 

“Sorry, your point is? How does that help bring Arthur back?” Merlin sighed, growing impatient with the Doctor’s rambling. 

“The point is- I tried to take something back from that time, but as soon as I started the engine and moved a fraction of a second out of that time, it disintegrated. Poof. Right into thin air. So…. he’s stuck and we don’t have much time”

“Why? How can he be stuck? What did he do? Was it my magic? I may be guilty of wishing him away a few times, although I promise I never actually looked up a spell to actually do that”

“That… is what I’m still trying to figure out” the Doctor nodded, staring intently at the screen “Why Arthur? Why all these people I haven’t seen in thousands of years? I didn’t detect any foul play while there though I did secure something very special”

“What? Did someone give you a trophy for being absolutely useless?”

“Hey now… settle down. You’re hard to please. No, Marion has offered for me to stay indefinitely with them, or I guess just for the week, until I figured all of this out… with you posing as my employee”

“You’re kidding” Merlin threw his arms in the air “For two weeks I’ve been busting my ass trying to find Arthur while keeping up with daily duties and cleaning leach tanks and delivering medicine to ungrateful asses and now I’m in a time machine and I have magic and-” he huffed, although his heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Arthur again. He would do anything to bring Arthur back. Although he refused to admit that to him. “I’m still working for a selfish asshole” 

“It’s only temporary, after all we don’t have much time” he smiled, picking up his discarded bow tie and retying it around his neck “We’re going to bring Arthur back home” he said seriously, locking his eyes onto Merlin’s before glancing down as his nose scrunched in distaste.

“What?” 

“Neckerchief?”  

“Bowtie?” Merlin huffed and raised his eyebrow. He was sure that his eyebrow right then could compete with Gaius.  

“Bowties are cool” He adjusted his bowtie with extra clout and beamed even brighter.

***

The Doctor thrust open the doors, waltzing out of the street with Merlin trailing behind him.

“I look ridiculous, why are you making me wear this… this… thing?” he groaned, picking at the deep blue of his bowtie that felt as if it were strangling him. The color of the tie stood out against the powder blue of his collared shirt that was coddled by the deep grey of his vest and matching suit. The pale white of his skin lit up beneath the sunny sky above them, making the somber tone of his outfit a highlight to his distinct cheekbones and clear blue eyes. He admired his own reflection quickly in the window of the TARDIS. He blushed, shaking his head of those thoughts “What was wrong with my other outfit? I just washed it too” 

“You look nice, stop trying to rip it. You’re supposed to be working for me, you need to look the part” he grinned, retying the cherry red bowtie in a window at the back of the house. He had been in the process of smoothing back his hair when the curtain flew open in a flurry of fabric. His own sharp features were replaced by a young man with a rounded face. His hair in a array of tangles with a distinct expression of anger and pure disgust. Seconds later the same face appeared at the back door, wearing a wrinkled collared shirt and a tight pair of charcoal pants that featured a small tear on the left knee.

“The fuck you buggers want? It’s five in the morning and I have one more hour till I have to deal with the wankers that come and go from this house” he jabbed an irate finger in their faces. 

“Will?!” Merlin gasped, his hands snapping up to his mouth. He felt an array of emotions pass through him as the tears of sadness filled his eyes turned to joy. “Will, you’re alive…”

“How the bloody hell do you know my name?” Will scoffed “Never mind that what are you two doing out here? Are you guests or just paroozing through like some sickos? Making a racket and making sure no one in this bloody house gets any sleep” 

“We are guests here, starting today” the Doctor chirped up cheerfully, ignoring the look on Merlin’s face and holding an arm out to keep him back. “I’m the Doctor” 

“Oh bugger” Will yelled, slamming down his hat on the steps and cursing profusely while running his hands through his hair “Well you’re the git ‘m supposed to be taking care of. As you know, m’ name is Will. I’m the butler here”

“I’m the Doctor, it’s a pleasure to meet you”

“Thas’ it? What kind of shite name is  ‘Doctor’? Follow me, ‘Doctor’” he bent to pick up his dusty hat, shoving it back onto his head. He strolled into the house, not bothering to turn back to look at the pair to check if they were following “Whos’ this tosser then? I only have one room prepared”

“This is my employee, Merlin” he said, staring at the variety of decorations around the house. His gaze fell on a large portrait of Marion, wearing a fine white dress with a large band of blue lace just under her chest and sleeves that poofed out on either side and a smile he was all to familiar with. 

“Merlin? Honestly? Like the Wizard? Bloody parents think they’re being so clever with their names” he scoffed, throwing open the door that led to a small hallway that barely had room for one person to pass by. Merlin could feel the air being squeezed out of him from hearing his best friend spill his secret so nonchalantly.  

“Next thing you know we’ll have Guinevere trout through that door hand in hand with Lancelot and the knights of the bloody round table” he grumbled “Anyhow this is your room. There are  two beds in here, it seems as if you’ll be fine. This one’s scrawny enough to stay in the shed. If you need anything, don’t call” with that he was out the door with a slam. 

“What nice manners on that one” the Doctor murmured  glancing at Merlin’s astonished face. “I take it you know him?”

“He’s my best mate. He died protecting me and that secret. Why did he...”

“In the future, you and Arthur are household names. He doesn’t know you specifically have magic, but he does know the legendary Merlin does”

“We… succeed? Albion is all right? I make it? Arthur doesn’t die?”  

A quiet tap at the door caused the two to startle before he could answer. They looked up in time to see Marion’s pale face in the doorway. Her thick yellow blonde hair adorned her head in a series braids that formed a loop on the back of her head. A errant stream of sunlight shimmered against the jewel encrusted lace of her dress that sat straight down her body and ended just below her stocking clad knees. 

“Good morning, Doctor” she grinned, “You’re here a bit earlier than we expected. I take it you met Will?”

“He’s a very rude little man ” he paused, his gaze resting on the strong, familiar curves of her face. 

“Oh I know” she shrugged before her eyebrows shot up “I should probably apologize for his behavior I know he isn’t very...“

“Polite?” ventured Merlin, who had felt momentarily forgotten beneath their locked gaze.

The Doctor tore his eyes away from Marion, seeming to remember the reason they were there “Marion, Merlin. Merlin, Marion. He’s works for me, I hope it’s all right he stays”

“Well, Doctor, Merlin, if you two would like Arthur and I will be having breakfast in the dining room. We would love it if you two could join us”

“Yes, yes of course, we would love to. Just give us a moment here to catch up on our work and we’ll be in in a moment” He smiled and she stood there momentarily before she caught on to his very polite non verbal 'Please Get Out' with the rise of his eyebrows. She curtsied quickly, almost falling over her feet on her way out.

“We need to get as much information as possible about this place. Ask questions and keep an eye out for anything that wouldn’t belong here”

"Like what? Should I be looking for a herd of cattle just wandering through the house? Or something a little more subtle like... like... "

"Merlin, please, please just shut up and try to help me here"

They strolled into the dining room, stealing glances at the array of decorations that were scattered around the house. The walls were littered with antique swords that were polished to the point of reflecting even the slightest bit of light. On the opposite side of the wall hung a gaudy Union Jack made of a thick canvas that stretched across the large room. 

“Doctor!” Marion jumped up from her seat “I’m so glad you could join s please have a seat. Arthur, my dear, this is Merlin. he works for the Doctor”

“Pleasure to meet you” his crooked teeth standing out in a dazzling smile that made Merlin’s heart ache “Please have a seat, the both of you. The food should be out soon”

“The pleasure’s all mine” Merlin whispered, taking a seat hastily next to Marion. 

“Merlin… is that your real name?” he asked, unfolding a napkin to lay in his lap, pointedly not making eye contact.

“Arthur! They’re our guests!”

“Oh come on, Marion, Arthur and Merlin in the same house? That can not be a coincidence this must be some sort of sick joke” he rolled his eyes at the sight of Marion’s face that appeared to be ready to take him down at anything he said that wasn’t small talk. “Have you always worked for the Doctor, Merlin?” 

“No, I’ve only been with him for a short time”

“Oh? Then do I know your previous boss? Your eyes are strangely familiar” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve met. You see you two have a lot in common both complete idiots with no regard for other people around them and experts in being giant prats” he huffed, turning his face away from Arthur’s. He knew he didn’t deserve that abuse, but he couldn’t help himself once he saw him. He heard a strangled cough from the corner of the room where Will stood, red in the face with his hands held up in attempt to smother any further sound. 

“Are you alright, Will?” Marion choked before falling into a fit of laughter, her eyes crinkling with tears seeping out the edges. Her golden curls slipped from their loose bondage on her head, tickling against the sheer lace of her dress. 

“Excuse me?” Arthur sat back in his chair, staring with his mouth agape at Merlin. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yea, an arsehole” Will piped up from the corner, causing another ripple of laughter to rip through the table. Merlin’s face became flush with laughter when he saw the slight pinch of anger in Arthur’s face. 

“A bit of a primadonna too” Merlin mumbled into his hands, a smile finally reaching the tips of his ears.

“Oh I’m so sorry, love” Marion wheezed “We are just having a bit of fun. Don’t be cross”

“I should throw you all in the stocks for that” he huffed, frowning into his cup of tea. 

“The stocks? What year is that one from? It’s like that show on the telly a few years back that-” she paused biting her lips, staring at the sea of blank faces staring at her “Y’know… the… telly”

“What’s a telly?” Arthur inquired, unsure if should have understood that reference as he felt significantly better after seeing the similarly confused faces.

“It’s a.. well. It’s…I can’t remember what it is”  The Doctor perked up, staring at Marion intensely. She glanced at the wall as if she were trying to will the information back into her head. “Must be a new type of art” she settled on, nodding her head, satisfied with that response.

“Marion, tell me, do you have any siblings?”

“I do” her smiled returned “His name’s Tony. He’s much younger than I am” the Doctor remembered that name very clearly. The name of Jackie’s newborn baby boy after being whisked away to the alternative universe a second time. The last time he had seen Rose on that momentous day on Darlig Ulv Stranden. The day he saw his other self whisper those words that led to their forever into her ear before losing her for the last time

“Well, this has been lovely and informative, but Merlin and I have a tests to run. Always busy, lots of work to do” he popped up, after giving a quick kiss to Marion’s cheek and a nod towards Arthur they were out the door. 

He raced into the TARDIS, leaving Merlin to trail behind, tripping every few steps over the sleek new leather of his shoes. He caught a quick glance of him inserting a single strand of hair into the center console, typing madly at the keys and ending with a final pull of a lever above his head. He watched text fly across the screen, a series of names flicking quickly before settling on one. Large white text illuminated the TARDIS reading “Name… Rose Marion Tyler… Born 27th of April… 1987”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter done for some time, but I kept forgetting to post it. I decided this takes place Merlin 5x09 and Doctor Who 7x05. Thanks!


	4. Not gone

“1987!” the Doctor shouted, throwing his arms up and waving them madly. “It’s Rose! The Rose!” he yelled, his eyes glued on the screen, gazing back at a snapshot of the Rose Tyler he knew all of those years ago when they first met on New Years Day. 

“Sent you to a another universe talk about being a great year”he muttered. The picture next to it was a shot of them on New New Earth. Rose and a younger him laying on the field of applegrass, gazing at the city before them. Unaware of the new adventure that lay before them. Unaware of old friends coming back to them.”Where did these pictures come from?”

“Doctor? Is everything alright?” Merlin peeked around the corner, taking a look at the screen “Died? But she isn’t dead there must be something wrong with your box we were just talking to her”

“No… it’s right, but there’s something wrong with this place” he turned around to face Merlin “We are currently in the year 1921 in Somerset, England. Which is all good and fine. I  assumed it was her great grandmother or some other nonsense. However before we left I swiped a sample of her hair. The TARDIS identified her as Rose Tyler; using samples of DNA that was saved in the harddrive from when we… travelled together”

“But it says she’s dea-”

“Now, now I’m getting to that part, Calm your horses. This is the interesting part. The Rose Tyler I know is alive and well in a parallel universe and I closed the hole between us hence her being considered officially dead on this planet Earth in 2007 during this war between Daleks, Cyberman and humanity. Many people went missing so they that's why they were presumed dead in this world, which explains that” he jabbed a finger at the screen.“The tricky part is how did Rose Tyler jump universes when the rift has been sealed for some time. I haven’t noticed any more breaches in time. Are we in a universe she travelled through in order to get back to me? Are we in hers or are she in ours? Who’s out of place? Us or her?” 

“This is definitely magic. No question about it. People travelling through time, hopping through universes?! This is insane. This no, this is too much for me Arthur can stay here destiny will just have to move on without him!” 

“Hold on, we’re going to go back in there. Try to get Rose to remember” his hearts fluttered at the thought of it and the adventure that would accompany it. The old team back together. “You need to keep Arthur busy while I speak with her. Try to get him to remember too”

“What an easy task! Keeping this prattish man busy while all he can seem to do is make fun of my name, I’ll have you know my mum-”

“Shut up already, you love hearing yourself talk more than I do. How many times am I going to have to interrupt you? Just take that man and go off somewhere” 

“Fine, fine! You’re so demanding! You’re worse than him! And that’s saying something. It’s not a compliment” Merlin ran out of the TARDIS, slamming the door behind him. He raced towards the door, listening to the soft click of the door behind him, followed by the soft padding of the Doctor’s shoes behind him. Before they reached the house, Marion walked out onto the back porch.

“Have you two figured anything out?” Marion hounded in on them, staring expectantly at the Doctor. 

“Not quite, but almost” he pressed his lips together in a tight smile. He reached out his hands before clenching back to his side “Any plans for the day?”

“Oh yes, a good friend of ours is visiting today. I would love to introduce the you two to them, I’m sure you would get along swimmingly. He’s a musician, he’ll be playing at our party tonight”

“A musician?” he knitted his invisible eyebrows together, turning to Merlin for clarification. He couldn’t remember any  musician he had travelled with within the recent years and Merlin answered with a shrug. 

“My lady” Will called from the hall “The new guests have  arrived” he scrunched his face in disgust at the sight of the Doctor “What, this wanker is still here?” he stuck his tongue out at him, blowing a loud raspberry in his direction.

“Why are you such a rude little man! What have I ever done to him?!”

“He doesn’t do well with people he can tell are pompous arses” Merlin shrugged, hints of a smile tugging at his lips.

The sight of neatly cropped brown hair that curled upward at his ears stopped the Doctor in his rant. His gaze shifted down the man’s face, still fairly young at barely twenty years old wearing a crisp suit top that ended at the waist that gave way to a red and green decorated kilt. Next to him stood a young girl, barely fifteen, with bright blue eyes and eyelashes that appeared to fly off her round face. She wore a simple white cotton dress with a wide collar of lace that as framed by light brown tufts of hair.

“Sir James Robert McCrimmon and his sister, Victoria” Will resumed mechanically, squinting at a card in his hand. He caught the Doctor’s eye and mouthed a simple  _ Twat _ before marching away. 

“I’m Merlin, I work for the Doctor here. Pleasure” he extended his hand, noticing the shocked expression on his face. “I heard you were a musician?”’ 

“You’re so young! Both of you!” the Doctor finally whooped, racing towards them in order to place a kiss on their foreheads “Look at you! Still wearing a skirt after all this time that’s still longer than hers. You never did get a chance to teach me how to play the bagpipes, you know. I did fix it, eventually. And you! How are the Harrises? Jamie here missed you terribly after you left. Zoe was not able to fill that void. No one was”

“The Harrises? Zoe? Jamie?” Victoria startled, turning to look at her brother for help.

“This is non skirt, sir, this is a kilt. It’s a Scottish custom” Jamie answered, annoyance evident in his eyes, but appeared all too familiar with the accusation.

“How do you know Arthur?” Merlin piped up, seeing relief pass through Jamie’s face, although he kept his eyes trained on the Doctor.

“Oh aye, we were part of the same university some years back” 

“Shut up, we both know the two of you preferred running off to go horseback riding and pretending you were some knights or heroes rather than sitting in that stuffy office” Marion laughed.

“Whose side are you on?” he joked, however those familiar words struck the Doctor’s two beating hearts. All the memories from these years past suddenly flooded him like a raging storm, unstoppable and tearing away at his soul as he felt feelings hidden deep within him resurface. 

“Yours. Like I have always been” he mumbled soft as a butterfly’s touch. 

“Doctor, do you need to sit down?”

“No, this isn’t fair. Why you three? I’ve met billions of people over thousands of galaxies and to end up in London with you three? What does this mean?” he grabbed hold of Jamie’s shoulders, shaking him wildly. 

“Och I don’t ken what you’re talking about. Please, you’re scaring the wee lass” he wrapped his own arms around the Doctor’s, attempting to gain control of the situation. 

“I’m going to… go” he decided, nodding his acknowledgements before racing out of the room. He turned the corner too sharp, slamming into the side of the wall and having Merlin 

“Merlin, we’re going somewhere” Arthur called from the doorway. He was resting against the door frame, what few rays of light that were out seemed to all focus on him, highlighting the golden tinge of his hair and the brown plaid riding suit.

“Why do you get to order me around?” Merlin yelled, glancing worriedly at the slam of the TARDIS door. 

“Because you have the day off and we’re going out”

“Where are we going?” 

“Will you shut up, Merlin? I’m trying to be nice” 

“Not likely”

“The Doctor said you were studying Arthurian history. I offered to help. Since I’m a bit of an expert on the subject” He puffed out his chest, his hand resting comfortably on the collar of his jacket. 

“Of course, since your name is Arthur after all. It’s only right that you memorize all of it” Merlin scoffed at his posture, although a small part of him .

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super long chapter, but next chapter will be very Merlin/Arthur centric


End file.
